Fragments
by Bluenobody112
Summary: "Isn't it strange how no matter where we are, our hearts are always connected?" [semi-drabbles] [AUs][Roxiri, Vanqua, SoNami, and perhaps other non-canon pairings] [Requests: Open for the Holidays!]
1. Roxiri

[1] Ocean

[Roxiri]

"Do you miss it?" Roxas had asked her once as she stared at him with eye the color of the ocean she had left. She had smiled in response, asking if he missed what he had left, and he didn't know how to respond. He missed his friends, he supposed, but there was nothing really else to miss where he came from. Sometimes he wondered if anyone even missed him. He knew that Kairi would be missed no matter what. That was one of the many things that made them different.

"I carry it with me," she had told him, "I am a part of the islands no matter where I am, just like the islands are a part of me."

He had thought about that a lot. How one could carry a place inside him. If that was the case then he wondered what he carried. Was it the friends that he left behind? Or was it the memories that were contained within him? He didn't know because most of the time he only felt like half of a person.

"Me, Hayner, Olette, and Pence are planning a trip to the beach later this summer," Roxas mentioned in passing conversation, "If you want to come you can."

Something whimsical entered her eyes then and she smiled and said, "I'd love that."

They had never actually made it to the beach, but he didn't mention that. Instead, he looked for the odd job and delivered letters to people on his skateboard, earning munny here and there until the group had enough for tickets and maybe snacks.

As the lazy summer days carried on, he noticed that the longing in her eyes seemed to grow deeper and deeper, although she never seemed to mention the islands where she once lived, except in passing conversation. Eventually she stopped mentioning all together.

It was near the last week of summer that Hayner barged into their secret place, yelling, "Guys, we did it! We have enough munny to go to the beach!"

The group was ecstatic and when Roxas told Kairi, she almost looked surprised, "Really? We're actually going?" There was a nod as Roxas told her how the last time they had saved munny for the beach they had lost it- well he had lost it, and how everyone had been severely disappointed. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the story, and followed him to the train station.

When they finally made it to the beach, Kairi seemed to stop in her tracks looking like she couldn't believe that she was actually back near the sea. It wasn't like the islands, Roxas knew, but he thought he could see her brighten up and the longing in her eyes ease up just a bit.

"Better?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded, "Yeah. Did you know that my name means sea? Perhaps that's why it became a part of me."

"You mean it's strength?"

"I'm not strong, I just do what my heart tells me to do," Kairi replied, and Roxas shook his head.

"Wow, modest," he laughed and held out his hand and nodded towards the gleaming azure water before them, "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

She reached out her hand then paused before she took it, "Hey, race you!" She exclaimed before taking off down the sand instead.

"Wha-? No fair!" Roxas shouted after her and ran to catch up, all the while the two of them laughed for what felt like the first time in ages.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello those who clicked on this. If you're reading then congrats your pairing tastes are as strange and impossible to find as mine! Please note that some of these will get dark although this one was really light, mainly because I ship Vanitas with people and he's as dark as they come so yeah. This is just for fun and I'm obsessing over Kingdom Hearts again since Unchained X came out so this will probably be updated frequently. If you actually read all this thanks for reading and I really appreciate it! Feel free to critique too it's been awhile since I've written fanfic and longer since I've written short drabbles. Well, that's it for my ramblings, peace out yo!**


	2. Sonami

[2] Light

[SoNami]

He had heard of a girl that kept herself locked away in the mansion in the woods. Many had seen her through the curtains in a window at the old mansion, and many said that she might have just been a ghost. It was one of the many wonders of the town that Sora was passing through on his journey.

He had heard about the wonders of Twilight Town the moment that he had gotten off the train. There were plenty of them that others around his age had talked about, and it was the main reason that he had come to this town. There was a rumor that had caught his attention that he needed to check.

Sora was looking for his missing friends. One day he had been on the islands with Kairi and Riku and the next day they had completely vanished with no one else on the island having seen them. It was like the night itself had stolen them away.

That was why he was visiting every place he could so that he could find where his friends could have gone, and what had happened to them. If any strange rumor led to something than he would follow it to get to that clue. They were his friends after all. He would do anything for them.

It was as Sora was about to inquire the whereabouts the mansion was that a boy in a red shirt with black hair that stuck up came up to him and asked him, "Are you the one's that's been looking for the mansion?"

Sora blinked, his blue eyes going wide in surprise, "Yeah, I am, how did you know?"

"Those in Twilight Town know all," the boy's voice lowered into a mysterious tone and at Sora's stunned expression, busted out laughing, "Just kidding. I heard that there was a boy with spiky brown hair that was asking about it on the train. I'm Pence, by the way. The local town wonders expert."

"I'm Sora," he greeted, smiling a bit now that he knew Pence wasn't serious, "Could you tell me about the girl in the mansion?"

"Not many people know about it except that if you look closely a girl appears on the second story window," Pence stated, "But if you want, I can show you were the mansion is so you can take a look yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have time," Pence nodded and the enthusiasm seemed to roll off of Sora while inside he harbored hope that maybe this time something would lead him to the disappearance of his friends. He would do anything to hold onto that hope.

Pence led Sora through the town and came to a hole in the wall that led out into a forest. As they emerged from the thicket of trees, Sora could see the old mansion that was standing in front of them with a large lock on the gates that stood tall over them, seemingly threatening in the orange twilight.

"The gate has always been locked," Pence said, before pointing towards the second window, "They say she appears there," his voice took on the mysterious tone again, "They say she appeared out of nowhere despite there being no reports of a girl ever living in this mansion. Some say she was murdered here, others say she was kept hidden, and most don't even believe she exists."

"Well," Sora tilted his head back to look up at the window that Pence had pointed out and gave a grin, "I guess it's time to find out."

"How are you going to get through the locked gate?"

"Don't worry about it," Sora laughed and walked towards the gate. He pulled something from the pocket of his black shorts and in moments the lock was clamoring to the ground and he was pulling off the chains that tied the twin gates together. Pence's mouth opened and his eyes widened at the sight, yet no words came out for a long moment.

"You know how to pick locks?"

"I sort of picked it up," there was embarrassment in Sora's voice as he turned around to face Pence, "Are you coming?"

Pence paused for a long moment, and now that there was a possibility for it to happen he shook his head, "I like mysteries more than I like the solutions."

Sora nodded, his face growing serious, "Well, thank you for showing me where the mansion was."

With that said, the two split ways as Sora pushed open the gates and headed towards the front door of the mansion and Pence headed back towards the town.

The courtyard was overrun and what looked like statues were crumbling where they stood. The door itself was slightly open and it appeared as if the hinges were damaged. As he opened the doors there was a loud creak and the smell of mold and dust drifted towards him as he entered the entrance room.

The inside look just as desolate as Sora would have expected it to. There wasn't much furniture, and what there was left of it was destroyed or damaged. He hardly paid any attention to any of that though as his eyes latched onto the stairs and he determinedly made his way to the second floor and towards the room Pence had said the girl appeared.

He had no idea what he was expecting, really. All he knew was that he was following blind hope as he reached one of the rooms on the second floor. Perhaps he would never see them again at this rate. He had been to so many places already, and none of them had led him to anything. He was desperate for something.

Pushing open the door, his eyes were assaulted by a blinding white room. It was completely different from what he had seen of the rest of the mansion. It was clean and kept neat, and there were drawings scattered about the wall. A table as white as the floor and walls was set in the middle of the room, but Sora was hardly paying attention to it as his eyes were drawn to the pictures on the walls.

They were of various things, but they were all scarily familiar to him. From the look of the islands to the people that were in them. He could see the red hair of Kairi and the silvery white hair of Riku and his own spiky brown hair in some of the pictures. In others were some that he didn't recognize. He hardly paid attention to those as he shifted all his focus on the ones that showed the islands and his friends.

He didn't understand it.

Why were these here? Who drew them? Was it someone that knew them? Was it someone that had originally been from the islands?

"You can't be here," the frightful voice came from behind him and Sora spun around to see a girl standing in the doorway. Clutched in her arms as if it were her lifeline was a sketchbook and her eyes were the same shade of blue as his. Blond hair spilled over her shoulder, and she said much quieter, "You can't be here."

"Who are you?" Sora started, then in a slightly demanding tone, "Were you the one who drew these?"

"Sora…" her voice trailed off and his heart jerked at the fact that she knew his name, "You know who I am. Remember?"

"What…?" he started, but she reached out a hand and a bright light filled the room, and slowly Sora started to lose himself. Where was he? Why was he here? Who was he looking for? Why was he angry at Namine?

The light faded and she approached him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be investigating the wonders so you can leave tomorrow?"

That's right. The wonders. He had come here looking for them, but now he couldn't remember why, "Right, thanks Namine." There was no reason to be angry or upset at her. She was someone important to him, "Do you want to help me?"

"In a little while," she gave him a smile that he couldn't help but notice was sad, "You go on ahead."

"Alright," he said and started to leave the room just like that. As he passed by her he reached out a hand and ruffled her hair, "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright," she said and then he was gone. Back to looking for his friends. The memory altercations that she had done to him would only last a few hours, and then they would return back to normal, except the memory of the mansion and her would be missing. It was the best that she could do to continue to protect him from them. From the Organization.

Even if they would have her witchy little head, because even if he didn't remember it, Sora had been her light once, and this was all she could do to be his.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the three that followed this and sorry for this mess. It sort of spiraled into an idea of what might become a full length mystery story if I ever have time. Also, is it Namora or Sonami or both? Just wondering. Anyways, thanks for reading. Laters!**


	3. Vanqua

[3] Dark

[Vanqua]

"Why are you here?" she didn't know how he had followed her all the way into the depths of the Realm of Darkness. To be fair she thought that he had been vanquished when she had battled with him when he had taken over Ven's body. Yet, here he was.

He stood in front of her with his mask on so that she couldn't see his face. Yet, she could tell, somehow, that he was smirking underneath it. It was his signature look, even when she thought that she had bested him many times before. That was just how Vanitas was.

Her keyblade was readied the moment she had noticed his voice. In the quiet chaos of the Realm of Darkness she had heard his footsteps clearly, and his voice sliced through the silence like knives. It nearly sent a shiver through her as she realized that she wasn't the only one that had ended up here. It was a wonder how he had survived at all.

"No need to be so tense, Aqua," his voice slid over her name in a condescending tone and her made her grip on the keyblade tighten. He didn't appear as if he was ready to battle with her. In fact, he looked quite the opposite. His hands were folded together across his chest that was covered in his strange fibersuit. His posture was relaxed, confident, like even if she did attack him, he would be able to handle it.

"What do you want?" her voice demanded, sounding more sure than she felt. She had been stuck in this place so long that her confidence was starting to waver. There were times that she wanted to give in the darkness that surrounded her, but then she remembered her friends. She was sure that they were waiting her. No matter what, she was their friend before she was a keyblade master.

"I was getting a little lonely in this place," he said with a sarcastic laugh, "What with Ven sleeping on us. Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

Before she could respond he was suddenly in front of her with his mask melting away so that his golden eyes were revealed. Even though she could see the glint of evil in them, they were the first pair of eyes that were alive. There had been no one here and she had been alone for so long. For all she knew, he was a bad mirage, but she wasn't willing to take the chance.

"You seem memorized there. Don't tell me you're that lonely to associate with me," as she scowled, he let out an amused laugh, before he pulled away, "I have something better to do than mess with you little blue jay. You can put your keyblade away."

"I'm not going to trust the likes of you," she said as she backed away, forcing her eyes away from him. His black hair seemed to meld into the shadows that surrounded them, and she wondered if the universe had followed him here, mixing in with the heartless.

"Suit yourself," he smirked, "But then you'll be alone again."

That made her pause. She had always believed in the light, in her friends, but now both were gone from her. Everything was gone from her in this realm without balance between light and dark.

"What do you want?" Aqua managed and she swore that the darkness was starting to close in.

"Give in like you want to," he leaned forward, following her moves as she tried to get away from him, "The darkness is waiting."

"There's nothing in the darkness," she spat and his nose brushed hers.

"I am."

.

.

.


End file.
